Let Down Your Hair
by FallenQueen2
Summary: Writer's Month 2019. Day 14. Fairy Tale AU. Crossover. Superbat. ONESHOT. COMPLETE


**Writer's Month Day 14**

**Trope Prompt: Fairy Tale**

**Fandom: Justice League & Tangled**

**Pairing: Bruce Wayne/Clark Kent**

**Tags: ****#writersmonth2019, fairy tale, Tangled AU of sorts, trapped in a spell, Clark is having a good time, Bruce not so much**

**Let Down Your Hair**

Bruce squeezed his eyes a few times as he slowly woke up. He turned onto his side, flinging his arm out to rest over one of the pillows he had left on the free side of the bed the previous night. Instead, Bruce was rudely awakened when he fell on a cold, stone floor, his head throbbing from the contact but it didn't stop him from jumping up into a crouching position and taking in his surroundings.

Bruce blanched at the sight of the all the pink and frills, it looked like a princess's room out of fairy tale's that he vaguely remembered from his childhood. Bruce rose to his feet once he saw he was alone and tried to take a step but something heavy tugged on his head.

"What the? Oh, you have to be shitting me," Bruce groaned as he twisted around until he saw a mirror in the corner of the room and showed he had extremely long hair now. Bruce followed the length of the black locks until mouth slightly gaping as he took in the way his new hair looped and wrapped around the room. He tried his best not to focus on the purple outfit he was stuffed into at that moment; he had more important things to focus on.

"Stupid long hair, princess room… Please don't tell me I'm in a tall tower." Bruce moaned as he shoved his hair behind his shoulders and hurried towards the small balcony.

"Come on," Bruce moaned as he peered over the stone lip of the balcony and he was indeed inside of a tall tower.

"Err… Hello?" Clark's voice rang out and Bruce's head snapped up and he leaned over the side of the balcony. Clark was indeed standing below the tower on the green grass, clad in medieval style tights, white shirt and vest.

"Clark? What the hell is happening?" Bruce called down, he found himself unable to move any further over the side of the balcony, he was sure this was magic and God he hated magic.

"I was going to ask you that… What are you doing up in that tower?" Clark came closer; an annoyed look on his face and Bruce had to surmise that his powers weren't working.

"I have a theory and I don't like it," Bruce admitted and Clark craned his head back obviously waiting for him to keep talking.

"I think we're trapped in some sort of spell, something to do with fairy tales… I think this is one is Rapunzel…" Bruce gritted his teeth together.

"Oh, so this is going to be easy then," Clark said cheerfully.

"Easy?" Bruce blurted out, pushing some of his hair back in annoyance.

"Ahem, Bruce, Bruce, let down your hair." Clark spread his arms wide and Bruce stared down at Clark in disbelief.

"You're kidding me," Bruce deadpanned.

"Bruce, Bruce, let down your hair," Clark repeated looking far too relaxed for Bruce's liking.

"Oh for the love of," Bruce muttered as he grasped some of his hair and flipped it over the edge of the balcony. Rather annoyed as it fell to the forest floor below without any problems.

"Just climb up you idiot and save me." Bruce huffed as Clark just smiled up at him. Clark somehow managed to shimmy up the length of Bruce's black hair and Bruce stepped back as Clark hauled himself over the edge of the balcony.

"Hi," Clark said pleased as Bruce crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're here so hurry up and get me out of here." Bruce huffed and Clark pouted.

"What? No kiss?" Clark teased and Bruce's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I suppose you did 'save me'." Bruce hummed before curling his fingers in his boyfriend's collar and yanked him down for a kiss. Clark kissed back quite pleased and felt something odd wash over his very being.

Clark broke the kiss to see both him and Bruce were back in their normal clothes, Bruce had his usual style of hair and the tower was slowly fading away around them.

"Let's go, home princess," Clark smirked as he scooped Bruce up into his arms, bridal style and floated up into the air.

"Call me that one more time and you're sleeping on the moon." Bruce huffed as he crossed his arms from his place in Clark's arms with his cheeks burning and Clark's happy laughter in his ears.

Bruce just really hated magic.


End file.
